


Night of Reveals and Passion

by blake17



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake17/pseuds/blake17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night discussing their troubles turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but just thought I'd get a little something in before bed.

Jim did it.

Of course, it was just like him to leap before he looked. They were in Leonard's room, drunk. It was late and they had tears running down their faces, telling each other their pains and regrets. They'd become close, their differences overcomed by the fact that they both needed someone who had as many problems as themselves. It was Kirk's turn, the simple, childish term taking some seriousness from the sober situation but just barely.

"I was about eight when my mom got with Frank. Sam was twelve." Jim took a shakey breath and Len put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Its okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

Kirk shook his head. "No, its fine." He took another breath. "At first, he was okay. I mean, he yelled at us and all but that was it, for awhile anyways. A little bit before I turned ten, Mom started going off planet again, for weeks at a time." Jim paused and McCoy rubbed little circles into the blond's shoulder with his thumb. "Sam was always the one getting in trouble, getting yelled at but I guess there was something about me that he hated. I had been ten for nearly two weeks when Frank first slapped me." Leonard dropped his hand down to squeeze Jim's. 

"Why?" Kirk gave a wry grin. 

"He'd hit Sam, knocked him to the ground. I jumped in front of him and said to 'Leave my brother alone'." 

"Jim-" 

"Bones, its okay." 

"Its not okay. Don't sit there and tell me its okay." 

"Sam got it worse then I did," Jim muttered, looking away and pulling his hand from Leonard, who paused 

"Is that what-," he began like a question and Kirk's eyes darted away. "Jim, you were child." 

"You weren't there, Bones. I could have done something but. . . I didn't." 

"I don't give a damn, kid. He was the adult. That man, if you can even call him that, is at fault. Not your brother and most certainly not you." His tone implied that his mind had been made up but Kirk was a defiant one. He turned to look at McCoy ready to argue, not even sure why but he froze. The man's face raw and handsome with passion, eyes a deep moss green that darkened to brown at their centers. His eye brows were turned up in the middle of his forehead, mouth curved into an even more disapproving frown then usual.

Without thinking Jim leaned forward and pressed his lips to Leonard's.


	2. Chapter 2

McCoy froze. The shock of Jim's sudden attack making him still but then his brain started working again and he pushed the kid away. 

"Jim, what are you doing?" He had fallen against the sofa's back but Len still had a grip on Kirk's wrist. Jim pulled his arm away and gave a fake smile. 

"Nothing," he said, an attempt at reanacting his usual cheery and shoulder-shrugging attitude failing. He stood and stepped towards the door. "I should probably get going." His eyes flashed to McCoy for a moment before darting away again. 

"Wait, Jim." The blond man paused and turned back to face him, still only barely looking at the other man. Leonard began to reach out but pulled back when Kirk recoiled. "You were telling me something. Why don't you finish?" Jim huffed out a humorless laugh. 

"Bones," he muttered, shaking his head. "I don't think-,"McCoy cut him off.

"Jim, please just talk to me. The kiss didn't bother me, swear it. If you want me to forget it, I will, but let me help you." Jim let out a frustrated sigh. 

"What do you want me to say, Bones," he snapped and the doctor flinched. "That my step-father beat me and my brother? That I was always so afraid to stand up for myself because I knew it'd be worse?" 

"Jim-,"

"Did you want me to tell you that after Sam ran away, the beatings only got worse," Kirk's voice was raising in volume, the younger man was practically screaming, his face red with exertion and eyes that seemed to glow in the anger. "He had never known how bad they had gotten and I didn't tell him." 

"Jim, you can stop." 

"No, Bones! Did you want to hear how he continued to beat me until I moved out when I was seventeen?" He paused in his rant, voice becoming low and shaky in an instant. "How I still have nightmares of him treating me like my only purpose was to be his little play thing. . ." Bones didn't hesitate this time. He surged forward and wrapped his arms around the blond. 

"Its okay, Jim. You're okay," he murmured softly, trying his best to comfort his friend. 

"Why do you have to know, Bones," Jim whispered into the junction of the doctor's shoulder and neck, tears streaming down his face. "I'm not like that anymore. I fight back now, you know that I do." 

"I know, Jim," he reassured gently, arms squeezing tighter for a moment. "I'm here, I'll always be here for you." Kirk curled his arms around McCoy and gave a watery smile. 

"I know." For a long time, all they did was stand there with their arms wrapped around each other, then Jim spoke again. He mumbled words into Leonard's collar that the older man couldn't make out so he pulled back alittle and looked down at Kirk. "What was that?" Jim glanced away, McCoy knew it was a nervous habit but this time, the blond was smiling. 

"I don't want you to forget the kiss." Len freezes, realization slowly fills him as Jim makes eye contact again. His blue eyes are heated again but this time, not in anger.

"Jim. . .," he stepped out of the secure grasp they shared to stand at arms length. "I don't think think that THAT would be best right now." Kirk pulled away, eyes also leaving McCoy's, but Leonard held onto him. 

"Bones-," 

"You didn't let me finish. We will talk about it tomorrow, when we aren't drunk and we've both calmed down, because honestly, kid," Jim looked at him again, eyes wide, "I didn't want to forget about it either." Leonard moved forward to capture Jim's looks with his own and this time he wasn't the one who froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is complete but i'm willing to add more if I come across an idea that would benefit this story. Hope y'all enjoy it :)


End file.
